No Regrets
by Tapix
Summary: The end of the Tokyo Mew Mew series told from Deep Blue's point of view. A dark past, an even darker future. Rated T for swearing.


Me: …Konichiwaa. *serious face*

Pai: What, no idiotic "Hihi" or any of that today?

M: Sorry, I'm just… not feeling it right now.

P: *raises eyebrow* …Wow, that's new.

M: Not really, seeing as I'm writing about DEEP BLUE, the evilest guy in this world and the next!

P: He's not all that evil…

M: YES HE IS AND YOU KNOW IT! DISCLAIMER! *looks to the left of Pai*

P: Mew Tapix does not own –

Deep Blue: *comes out of shadows* -- Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.

P: ARGH! *jumps back in surprise*

M: Tee hee… ;)

* * *

No Regrets: A story of Deep Blue

I have waited for this moment for a long time.

The moment when I will finally come out of this boy's infernal body and claim it as my own.

In a flash of light and pain, I take his conscious mind and lock I away, allowing mine to take its place. I morph his already alien body and make it into mine. And then, I proceed in making the Mews an extinct species, just like all of those animals that have disappeared under the hands of their kind.

As I step toward the five rainbow girls, I see two of my servants, Kisshu and Taruto, huddled in the bushes a small distance away. They had betrayed me; they trusted the Blue Knight's powers above my own. But I will not punish them, for they unknowingly helped my rebirth in provoking the Blue Knight.

My one faithful servant, the ever-emotionless Pai, stands by me. I think of him almost as my son, the way he hides his feelings almost as well as I. As I look at him, he turns to me and bows. "Deep Blue-sama," he murmurs. "You have joined us at last." **(A/N: I don't know the exact words, so don't blame me if I get it wrong.)**

"Earth is mine," I answer. I look back at the Mew Mews, my enemies. Most of them – blue, green, yellow, and purple – look at me defiantly, ready to fight me. They rush at me, calling out their idiotic nonsense that sends out their attacks, but I only raise my hand and they fall to the ground, motionless. Only the pink one, the cat girl that my previous form had taken to loving, does not attack or stare at me with hatred. Nay, she has a look of horror, shock, almost sadness on her face. I grin at her, showing my vampire-like smile, with its malicious fangs and gleaming-white teeth. I widen my icy blue eyes and lift my hand up so the palm faces her. "Stand aside, girl," I sneer. What she does not comply, I bring forth my power and release it upon her, making her scream.

My power is a terrible thing. I have had it since birth, but for what reason, I know not. All I know is that the power is wild, ferocious, and feral, with its only aim to cause suffering. Only when it has quenched its raging thirst for pain will it rest, and it is very hard to tame. I call it the Power to Destroy, and it took long, hard years of solitude to gain control of the Power.

My Power to Destroy torturing her, Ichigo (as I know her name is) writhes on the ground, shrieking in agony. I relish her screams, laced with pain and suffering, but also a deep, surging sorrow that washes over all of us **(A/N: Meaning all of the people standing or lying in the battlefield)** in torrents, sucking at our souls. It tries to stop me, her sadness does, but I am too accustomed to waves of normal pain from my victims to notice. Only now, as I look back on my life from the Land of Nothing, do I realize that that was what it was. **(ANOTHER A/N: Yes, the Land of Nothing. I'm not that Christian, and I didn't want to offend, OK? OH, and though he's recalling a story, he's speaking present tense, 'cause I wanted to write present tense…)**

As she screams, something stirs in the back of my mind: memories of long ago, a screaming girl of my past life, being tortured by my power… _No!_ I tell myself, shaking my head internally. _I must not think of such things. I have no regrets._

_No regrets…_

I release Ichigo from my invisible grasp, and she stops writhing on the ground. She stands and tries to attack, but I merely create a chasm in the ground that she falls towards. I use my power to make her stagger back a bit more. Just as she teeters on the edge of the hole, a blonde-haired figure jumps out of the shadows and grabs her, and then leaps gracefully over the gap. _Damn it! _I curse to myself. _That damn Ryou! _Then an evil thought dawns upon me. _Well, so be it. He shall die… LIKE HIS PARENTS DID!_

I turn to Pai, and he nods, already knowing what I will ask of him. He summons his fan and calls out to the Chimera Animal, which rises up behind us on its big, leathery bat wings. When Pai gives the signal, the mermaid-bat hybrid (even I first found it terrifying) swoops down upon the Mews and Ryou, screeching like a banshee. Behind me, the huge ship that my humble servants (or servant, as it now seemed) built for me looms, and as I turn to face it, I think: _Home again. Finally._

The Mews battling with Pai and the Chimera Animal, I know that I can leave and shelter in my newly-made ship. I teleport into the main room and watch the battle out of the huge window on the wall and see that my servants are winning, up until Pai is attacked by Taruto, who apparently does not want to fight the Mew Mews anymore. The two aliens collide, and I see Taruto fall and crash to the ground. _A pity,_ I think without the slightest hint of remorse. _He would have had a great life. Greater than mine…_ I am threatened to be swept into flashbacks. _NO! _I shake my head violently, on the outside this time. _I have NO REGRETS!_

_No regrets…_

Suddenly, I realize that someone else is in the ship other than me. I search the unknown person's aura… One of my servants? _No… Ichigo. How did she…?_ Then I see Kisshu floating outside the ship, a smug look on his face. _Damn him! _I think furiously, gritting my teeth in frustration. _What the fuck does he think he's doing? _Ichigo is getting closer. _Note to self: Don't trust Kisshu…_

Suddenly, I hear a tap-tap of footsteps behind me. Ichigo has entered the room. Putting on my best evil yet emotionless face, I turn to face her.

There she stands, pink uniform dirty, hair filled with dust, ears drooping, tail dragging the ground as she slowly approaches me. Her pink eyes are dull and sad, not containing the same shine that had made me -- no, my previous form – so attracted to her. As she walks toward me in her hideously pink-red boots, she asks hesitantly, "A-Aoyama-kun…?"

I raise my hand to hurt her, and then hesitate. _She's so much like… NO REGRETS!_

_No regrets…_

I release my Power, not fully using it, though restraining it is hard without practice. She screams anyway at the unexpected pain and is thrown back against the wall. I slowly advance on her, letting the suspension grow…

"Deep Blue-sama!" Kisshu's voice echoes around the large room. He is suddenly standing in front of me, a dark but pleading look in his eyes. "Deep Blue-sama…" _Is he going to plead forgiveness? Or this girl's life? I will not grant either…_ "I will kill her." This catches me off guard; I expected something more… soft. I watch as Kisshu summons his daggers and walks toward Ichigo. _Perhaps he has changed his mind?_ Whatever it is, I do not fully let me guard down. And I am right to do so.

Quickly, Kisshu teleports to my side and raises his dagger to my throat. I summon my sword. "You didn't think I would let you kill the one I love? …The one YOU loved?" Kisshu growls at me. "You will not harm her…" His grip tightens on the dagger, and I am ready. _Rule one of sword combat: Never do anything to make your enemy expect your attack… _"DIE!" Kisshu shrieks, and strikes.

Quickly and quietly, I duck under his blade and jam my sword upward, feeling it slice neatly through flesh and bone. I throw Kisshu off of my blade, and he rolls long the floor, trailing blood, until he comes to rest at Ichigo's soiled feet. "I-Ichigo…"

I turn away, not wanting to see love of any kind. _I will leave him to die in peace…_ Yet I cannot block their words. "Kisshu…" Ichigo mumbles almost incoherently.

"Ichigo, I'll tell you something good," Kisshu rasps, and I can feel his strain as he struggles to sit up. Suddenly, I hear another voice… _No! Ichigo! Don't make her suffer, don't!_ It is Masaya's voice. I am overwhelmed with the feelings of compassion and sorrow for Ichigo and Kisshu that are coming from the boy trapped inside me, and it is so strong and sudden that I lose my grip on the control of my body's mind. I rush into the back cavern of the brain again. "Noooo!" I scream in anger as Masaya takes my place in _my _body. "Not again!" I faint momentarily as I hit the back of the cavern wall. **(A/N Yes, I'm making it a real cavern in the back of Masaya's mind… well, actually, not really, it's just that the change of control always makes the loser faint momentarily. The cavern is a figure of speech.)**

When my mind once again gains consciousness, I can hear Masaya say, "I'm here, Ichigo." _Not anymore, you aren't!_ I quickly rush that insolent boy's conscious mind and take him by surprise, and he hurtles away as I take the controls again. I find myself hugging that grimy cat girl. My face curls into a disgusted sneer, and I grab her neck and hold her at arm's length. "No, Aoyama-kun…" she chokes and fades out.

Masaya again attacks me and grapples with me, releasing Ichigo. He momentarily gets a hold of the controls and yells, "No! Don't hurt Ichigo! I'm… protecting her!"

"You fool!" I laugh as I control again. "You cannot protect her forever."

He shoves me away and screams, "Ichigo! Stay away!" The cat girl whimpers and backs away. "Augh!" Masaya shouts as I use the Power to Destroy on his mind. His presence slowly fades, and then disappears completely. I shakily get to my feet.

"A…Aoyama…kun?" Ichigo asks with a shaking voice.

I put on an emotionless face again. "Masaya is no longer," I say in a monotone. "I have completely destroyed his consciousness." **(A/N: Yes, it's from the manga, I know that scene better than the one from the anime, OK?)**

The look in Ichigo's eyes tells me that she does not believe it, will refuse to believe it, even at the cost of her life (which it will certainly come to). I smile deviously and raise my hand once again. This time, I release my power downward, hoping to destroy her friends as well. I feel my power surging closer and closer to the other four Mews, but then it is cut off abruptly with an electrical shock that I feel up in the ship. _Pai… So he is gone as well. _I sigh inwardly. _No matter. There shall be none to stop me now…_

I focus back on Ichigo. I make to hurt her again, but then I hear something and freeze. _Masaya's voice._ "Stop!" the insolent boy yells from somewhere behind me. I turn and see a ghost-like shape of the human that once inhabited my body.

"Leave!" I snarl furiously. "You are needed no longer!"

"No… I will not leave…" the wraithlike shape moans. "I must… protect… Ichigo…"

The figure disappears. I smile coldly, figuring that I have won, and turn back to the pink girl. Suddenly, I am grabbed around the middle from behind. I look down at my waist to see Masaya's transparent hands clasped around my sword, still in my hands. "What?" I shriek, struggling violently, but in vain.

"Ichigo… you must help me do it…" Ichigo stares at me, horrified.

"But… it will kill you!" she wails, her voice trembling. Masaya asks again, a dark pleading in his voice, and Ichigo hesitantly nods. I do not realize it, but I start to tremble. I wonder if it will hurt very much…

As the sword is raised up against my will, I realize: _I DO have regrets._ My memories take me back to my youth…

**_I was a solitary child called Biru (Blue). My parents died when I was three, and I was put in an orphanage. I stayed there until I was eight, then I decided to run into the deep caves after hurting so many others with my untamed powers. You see, I was very compassionate before… before…_**

**_I spent years in those dank caves, training and training, until I was a master over my power and many other forms of combat. Then, I decided to enter in the championships that would decide who would try to take Earth back from the humans. Using my immense expertise in battle, I won. But that was not the only perk in my life, for I had a lover._**

**_She was very pretty, with waist-length fiery red hair and eyes like two drops of blood. Fuego (as her name was) was always very calm yet passionate, and our relationship was a serious one. We were almost ready to "tie the knot" when it happened. She betrayed me._**

**_I caught Fuego and another boy together, kissing where they thought no one would see them. My rage fueled my Power, and I released it upon both of them, torturing and killing them. I remember tears rolling like a river down my cheeks as I screamed inhumanly in fury. When at last they had died, I realized what my anger had driven me to do. I collapsed, sobbing my heart out over the girl I loved. Then, when I could not bear to see the broken bodies any longer, I ran._**

**_I ran until it started to rain – the acid rain that can kill if you stay out in it too long. I crept into a small cave and huddled in a ball at the very back, pain, anger, and sorrow washing over every cell of my pale body. At last, my sorrow for my dead loved one overcame me, and I went limp, seemingly dead to all that saw my body the next day. My heart broke, and my physical body died. Meanwhile, my Power kept my consciousness alive in an alternate dimension, no more than a floating light in the blue. I was renamed "Dipu Biru" (Deep Blue) by my people in honor of the deep blue suit I always wore. In my secret dimension, I built up my emotional wall and took care to not ever think about love – or any feeling – again._**

I come out of my flashback, while only lasts one second. I see around me all the faces of the people I've directly or indirectly killed, going from last to first: Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Fuego and her unnamed lover, and last of all, my parents, whom I killed accidentally when I was a child. As the sword is brought down to my chest, a transparent tear trickles down my face, unseen by anyone. _I'm sorry, _I think bitterly. _To all of you._

As the sword plunges through me, I feel no pain or fear; on the contrary, I feel happy and at peace, as though my silent admittance to regrets of my past life has set me free from all of the suffering I have gone through. A flash of rainbow-colored light erupts around me, and I watch as the Mew Aqua in my blood floats out and restores all of those who I have killed in the past hour, and I die, finally. _Now, _I think calmly, _I am truly going home. _And the world fades to black.

**END**

* * *

Me: *Sniffle* A bittersweet end…

Pai: That was… beautiful.

Deep Blue: …I…

Pai: Wait, WHY DID HE DO MY LINE EARLIER? *growls*

M: Aww, don't fight with your boyfriend, Pai-kun!

P: I thought that you were my girlfriend! (And besides, I'm not yaoi…)

M: YES! You confess your love! I am so evil! Mwa-ha-ha-haaa!

P: DAMMIT!

DB: …R&R…

**(A/N: Should I continue this or not? I'm thinking of making a more descriptive version of Deep Blue's life... What do you think? Should I leave it or flash it back?)**


End file.
